Wasn't supposed to happen
by SamWin98
Summary: It was supposed to be an ordinary evening. Yamamoto had come to pick me up and we had left my apartment together. We were supposed to be at Tsuna's place right now, studying and hanging out together. But we weren't. And the evening was far from ordinary. / yamamoto and gokudera get attacked. slight 8059, hurt!gokudera, slight hurt!yamamoto.


here I am again. my first KHR fic ever. scary. my first language _still_ isn't english so I bet you're going to find some kind of mistakes, but I hope it won't kill anyone ^^

a HUGE thank to fixusi _again_ for pre-reading. :*:*:*::*:**:

written from Gokudera's POV.

and here we go :D

**~oOoOoOoOoOo~**

It was supposed to be an ordinary evening.

Yamamoto had come to pick me up and we had left my apartment together. We were supposed to be at Tsuna's place right now, studying and hanging out together.

But we weren't.

And the evening was far from ordinary.

**~O~**

We were walking towards Tsuna's place and talking about something, probably baseball since Yamamoto is an idiot, and neither of us noticed them until it was too late. They were too fast for us and they came so out-of-nowhere that we had no chance to escape.

They tried to knock me out first, probably thinking me as an easier threat since I'm smaller and shorter than Yamamoto, but they failed. I'm a lot tougher than I look like, heh.

So their lame attack towards me only made me stumble a bit, but couple of seconds later I was on my feet again.

"Run, idiot!" I screamed to Yamamoto, but that stupid bastard only stood there looking at me like an idiot. Those three seconds I wasted on that dumbass almost costed me my life. One of the attackers decided to try again while I wasn't focused on them, and the next thing I knew was that I was laying on the ground and there was a white, shining pain on my right side.

"Gokudera!" I had closed my eyes but there was only one person who could shout my name out loud like that. It seemed like that idiot hadn't run away after all, though I told him to do so. I heard some weird *thump* voices and when I finally got my eyes open, I had to look twice before I really believed what I saw.

Yamamoto was beating the crap out of those fuc'kers.

I'm not kidding. There were three men laying on the ground, obviously unconscious, so the last one who was barely standing had to face Yamamoto's huge rage attack. Since when started that idiot carry his baseball bat with him everywhere?

Then a sudden move caught my eyes and it took all my powers to lift my head so that I could check what was it and -

"YAMAMOTO LOOK OUT!" But it was already too late, the moving figure was by Yamamoto's side at the time my scream splitted the air. I did some kind of sudden move, I guess I tried to get up to help that idiot, but then there were pair of hands under my arms. Somebody lifted me up so roughly I couldn't hold back a pained scream. From the corner of my eye I saw how Yamamoto fell to the ground and my chest filled with rage towards the one who had done that to him.

Then there were some guy standing in front of me and I really didn't like the look he had on his face. The dude who had lifted me up still had me on his hold and though forced to stand like that hurt like hell, I didn't complain. It just wasn't something _I_ would do.

"So you're Gokudera, huh. I've heard so much about you", that not-so-nice-looking guy said to me. He eyed me as if I was some kind of prize he had just won and it really didn't make me feel flattered.

"Quit it, Keita. I'm tired of hearing that stupid nonsense every time we beat somebody up", a voice behind me interrupted. It sounded like woman's voice and that was more embarrassing than anything else. A _woman_ had me on her hold? Hibari would never let me forget this if he heard.

"Relax, it won't take long this time", the guy called "Keita" answered.

"You always say so"

"And this time I really mean it"

"Yeah, right.."

"Now please shut up, Shiori, don't you see I'm in the middle of a conversation?"

So this definitely wasn't the first time this Keita guy and those others made an attack against others. Were they from some other family, trying to get to Tenth? It could be so.

And that meant I couldn't let them go. I had to stop them, no matter what.

"Now, Gokudera Hayato. I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them", Keita told me, smiling like a retard.

As if I would.

"Your family's leader. What's his name and where does he live?" So they really were after the Tenth. Damn.

Keita stared at me waitfully but my face was blank when I faced his gaze. I didn't say a word.

Keita shook his head and giggled like some fucking dumbass girl.

"I said, what's your family's leader's name and where does he live?" He repeated. I still kept quiet, trying to look like I couldn't care less, and I knew exactly how annoying it was. Keita only smiled.

I was wrong. From Keita's point of view it was way, way more annoying than I thought. I know that because the next thing Keita did was punch my face and kick me straight to my right side, which was still bleeding and hurting like hell.

I opened my mouth to yell out loud every damn curse word I knew, but Shiori, the woman behind me, hit me on my gut so hard that the only sound I could make was a short gasp.

I tried to curl up to myself but since Shiori still kept her grip, it was impossible. My side was burning and it took almost all my powers to stop the tears from falling.

"Now, Gokudera. I think you're ready to answer, huh? This is your last chance. What. Is. Your. Boss's. Name?" I rose my gaze to face Keita again. By the look he had on his face, he probably thought I was about to give up.

As if.

I opened my mouth and it was very hard not to laugh out loud, because _gosh_ that exciting and eager look on Keita's face was just _hilarious_.

I stared straight at him and -

I spat on his face.

Keita blinked. Again. And again.

Silence.

"Drop him."

I didn't have time to realize what he meant until Shiori let go of me and pushed me to the ground. I grinned of the pain and I tried to get up but because of my side I wasn't fast enough and the first kick hit me straight to my gut.

I couldn't hold back a pained scream.

I don't know how long it lasted, but the pain didn't fade away after he had stopped. My eyes were tightly closed but I could still hear it. Someone loaded a gun.

"Umh, Keita, don't you think.."

"Shut up."

"But you know what the boss said to us, we're not supposed to-"

"I said SHUT UP!"

So Keita planned to kill me. Not surprising at all.

I hoped so hard I could just stand up and keep on fighting and above all else, make sure they wouldn't hurt Yamamoto or Tsuna. But I couldn't force my body to do that, I was too tired. My body was too broken.

So I kept laying on the ground, eyes shut and waiting for death.

But the shot never came.

I heard those *thump* voices again and someone screamed but the bullet never left its nest. Weird.

And then there were big, warm arms around my waist and someone rose me up on his lap. For some reason I knew those arms weren't going to hurt me so I didn't resist when that somebody pulled me against him.

"Gokudera, oh god.." Who was it? I fucking _knew_ that voice but I just couldn't recognize it. Who the hell was it?

"I'm so sorry, Gokudera, I should've been there. I-I should've save you..please, wake up" It was on the tip of my tongue already, it was _so_ close and still so far away...

"Please. 'Dera, open your eyes. Please."

Snap.

Yamamoto.

My eyes flung open.

It was Yamamoto. Of course it was. Who else would be stupid enough to take me on his lap when I was half-dead and bleeding?

"'Dera! Oh god, I was so scared, and you weren't waking up, and I thought you, you-"

"S-Shut up, idiot" my voice was so raspy it was hard to understand what I was saying and I was tired as _hell_ but it didn't matter. I had to stay strong, had to stay awake. For Yamamoto.

He looked at me and it was then when I realized the guy was crying.

You got to be kidding me.

"Don't ever do that to me again, okay? You have no idea how- I don't know what would I do if-.." His eyes were still teary and he held me on his lap like I was the weakest thing in the entire world. My heart filled with warmth and when he made an eye contact, I didn't broke it.

"I won't", I whispered because I didn't fully trust my voice. Yamamoto looked still a little afraid, like he didn't trust my words. Dumbass.

"Promise?"

I did something I never thought I would do in that kind of situation.

I smiled.

"I promise."

**~oOoOoOoOoOo~**

**_DONEEE~~~~_**so what did you think? :D if there is someone who'd like to read a prologue, I could make one. I guess. If I have time (which means if I'm not too lazy to do it) but anyway, thanks for reading *-* and reviews are pure gold ! ;*


End file.
